


【左游/了游】我的作业很少

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文搬运，了游，师生。晚自习的时候做奇怪的事情。坏学生了见x老师游作头一次用ao3，试试水
Relationships: Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku, 鸿上了见/藤木游作
Kudos: 1





	【左游/了游】我的作业很少

“你们班主任临时有事，我代看晚自习。”教数学的藤木游作抱着没批完的厚捆试卷踏进教室，方才还吵吵嚷嚷的学生霎时安静下来，翻开课本或是复习或是写起作业。头纷纷低下去，不敢与这位向来过于严肃古板的老师对视。  
看不到什么异常也是理所当然的。  
迈开腿踩上讲台的瞬间，藤木老师的腿明显颤了一下，他很快又稳住身形，快步走到椅子旁坐下。  
有病——说好的不开到最大吧？很明显，从刚刚一瞬的震动幅度来看，那混蛋绝对是很用力推到了顶。  
装作平常的样子翻开订成册的卷子，握起红笔。但他在中指习惯性推动笔杆的那一刻停了下来，并狠狠瞪了某位装模作样翻动课本的好学生一眼。  
泛红的眼角把他卖了个透。  
对面回以一个无懈可击的和善微笑，甚至让人觉得若不是课堂束缚，他会风度翩翩地弯下腰，询问你是否需要帮助。  
除了道貌岸然的魔鬼，藤木游作不知道如何形容这恶趣味的少年。  
鸿上了见，今年才16岁吧？  
  
  
  
温热的液体辗转，把布料寸寸润湿也找不到出口供它摆脱困境。  
这可是夏天。只穿了单裤的夏天。  
藤木游作攥着那沓批改完毕的试卷站起身，清清嗓子，用毫无波澜的声调开口。  
“一，我去取卷子，大家继续自习。  
二，明天还有考试，无论今天考得好或不好，都先放下，全力准备明天的科目。  
三——”  
藤木老师冰冷地扫视一周，略微濡湿的眼睛尽可能捏出一个可怕的眼神。  
“数学课代表，跟我来一趟。”  
  
  
  
无论是聚餐上师生的餐桌闲聊也好，后来被灌了些酒晕晕地被帮忙背走也好，都是正常关系范围内的接触才是。究竟为什么最后会答应这种无理的要求，和班里的学生发展为不正常的关系，藤木游作自己也不明白。  
  
  
  
没有开灯，窗外的洁白月光夹着路灯的橙黄色光，透过窗帘在室内撒下暧昧的虚影。  
“翘班到保健室做这种事，不怕被发现吗？”  
“要做就赶快。只要你不捉妖，没人大晚上会来保健室。”  
鸿上拉住从后穴探出的绳子末端，一使劲，还嗡嗡振着的跳蛋就滑出一些。带出数滴淫液顺着肉感的大腿滑下，将床单沾上深色。  
“真厉害，已经湿成这样了？”鸿上还不忘开口调笑，恶趣味地故意拽得很慢。跳蛋在狭窄湿热的甬道内快速跳动着，既是快乐又是另一种煎熬。  
“你不说话，没人把你当哑……！哎啊！”异物离开过程中似乎挤压到了什么地方，引得游作克制不住发出呻吟。他又马上捂住了嘴，防止更多丢人的声音漏出唇缝。  
“都做过这么多次了，还是不想让我听你的声音？真过分啊老师……”  
“闭嘴！”  
仍是余裕满满的样子，鸿上捏住游作的下巴强迫他回头看向自己，噙着笑意松开了正拽着细线的手。还不等游作明白发生了什么，紧绷着的括约肌加上肠道内真空的压力，跳蛋又直直向深处坠去。  
“唔啊，啊啊啊啊！”  
跳蛋蹭过前列腺，身体便敏感地发起抖，随后括约肌就收得更紧，腺点被压迫使得快感更加强烈。恶性循环，手指紧紧攥住床单痉挛着，双腿夹紧不自主地摩擦。湿滑的肠道，竟绞得跳蛋寸步难行。  
“不，咦啊不要，快停下！”之后接连是一串意味不明的喊叫。鸿上顺从地吻上游作弓起的腰部，用力吸吮后又舔舐泛红的皮肤。  
“先射一次试试？”  
话还没说完，白浊已经喷溅上了床单和游作裸露在外的皮肤。幸亏提前脱掉了裤子，否则事后清理恐怕会很麻烦。不过已经不是关心衣服的时候了。鸿上捏住后穴伸出的细绳在手指上绕了两圈一口气把作乱的跳蛋拉了出来丢在一边。  
刚才的折磨加上刚射过的疲倦，游作趴在床上，眼睛失神了好一阵。暂时乖乖放弃了抵抗迷乱地轻声喘着。  
就着肠液和刚射出的精液，鸿上探入两根手指活动起来。先旋转着深入而后两指撑开空腔，惹得游作又小小地惊叫出声。同时由于再次受到异物刺激，甬道又收缩了些，自然地贴合住两根作乱的手指，发出滋遛滋遛的水声。  
熟练地压紧一侧的括约肌使其放松，终于送进了第三根手指。但是还不够。鸿上咽了口唾沫，胯下紧得有些难受。  
尽管人是未成年，鸿上胯下却是值得骄傲的尺寸。可为了尽可能减轻进入时游作的痛苦，前戏都长到无边无际。  
就像现在这样。顺从主人的焦虑，手指无意识地加快了动作，可收效甚微。  
“乖，放松点，游作。”另一只手辅助性地触上半勃的阴茎，缓慢套弄起来。“你这么紧我是很开心啦……但是也进不去呀。”  
“我也想……”喘了一阵，游作的呼吸已经平稳了很多。由于紧张，不适等等仍然有些窘迫地紧皱眉头。“呵，这样就不知所措了，也不过如此。”嗓音隐约发着抖。  
不满对方嘴硬的回复，还在专心扩张的手指弯过一个刁钻的角度，关节重重敲中隐藏在皱褶的某处。  
“在床上就稍微坦率点不行？”  
尽管游作早预料到鸿上的反应，腰还是不自主地挺直了一下，胸腔传出愉悦的气音。  
“不行。”  
“真的？”  
“想进来就快点，你是傲娇吗？”手已经把晾在一边冷落许久的小袋子摸过来，撕开锯齿包装。  
“用嘴叼给我，我就满足你。”鸿上了见压住游作白皙的后背，坏心眼地咬住耳廓，嘴唇下移，吮了一下耳垂。  
“……”收获了意料中的嫌弃目光。  
“哈哈，开玩笑的。”  
  
  
  
毕竟本就不是用来接纳人的地方，从身后被撕裂并不好受。至少炙热的性器顶开每一寸皱褶强硬地挤进来那一刻，游作是忍不住发出了痛呼的。  
原本扬起了头的，游作自己的性器也因为疼痛有些发软。如果时间回溯到一分钟前，他会狠狠抽那个主动撕开保险套包装袋的人一耳光。  
“可以吗？”见游作的反应，鸿上了见只进入了不到一半便停止了动作。原本掰开柔软臀肉的双手也暂时松开，安慰性地抚摸游作的大腿。“我会等你适应了再完全进去。”  
“没关系……”藤木游作皱皱眉，缓了两秒，试探性地动了动括约肌。然后优雅而从容地下了命令，仿佛他才是那个掌握主动权的人。“可以了，进来。”  
鸿上只是静默了几秒，开始浅而缓慢地抽动。柔软的头部抽出一半，又往里拱了拱，继续方才的开拓。“一，本来应该扩张到四根手指才行的。我向你道歉。  
二，我的耐力你见过了，可以放心。  
三，疼的话就说出来，没关系的。”  
“你什么时候……变得这么啰嗦了？”翡翠色的眼睛里满是惊诧与鄙夷。  
鸿上了见不置可否地笑了笑，再次套弄起前边垂头丧气的阴茎，同时在游作后背上断断续续地落吻。  
“屁股。撅高点。”  
“毛病。”游作别过脸不再理他。  
  
  
  
不愧是被这样照顾着当然不会难受了。但疼痛远去的同时另一种痛苦在弥漫。从穴道蔓延到私处其他部分及大腿，淫靡的热量升腾着，微弱的电流窜着有一下没一下地碰触大脑。  
偏偏活塞运动一直是浅尝辄止的状态，毫无长进。背后传来一声不甚清晰的“啧”。  
游作偏过头偷偷去看鸿上的表情，两束目光竟然就直直撞在一起。  
藤木游作差点笑出声，一直身体就离开了那根不思进取的东西，在鸿上惊异的眼光中翻身，面对着他躺下。  
“游作，诶？”  
这个动作比想象中更羞耻，但游作一想到鸿上了见懵逼的表情就觉得莫名开心。调整了一下背部的位置，游作挽住两腿腘窝抬高。  
“进来。”  
鸿上的目光已经不是懵逼或惊异，是惊恐了。游作强行忍住笑意。  
“连动都不会的话，我就回去批卷子了。自己撸吧。  
我怀疑你根本满足不了我。”  
声音依旧清冷，却羞得满脸通红，眼神乱瞟，音量也越来越小。  
鸿上挑眉，两秒没有动作，仿佛在辨认面前这个过于诱人的大男孩是否是个假的。一直盯到游作脸上的自信淡去，连耳尖都爬满绯红，才扶住自己再次怒胀的欲望对准穴口。  
“啊啊，我知道了。  
你还真是……犯规过头了。”  
  
  
  
以这种无聊事作动力，真的蠢爆了。游作这么想。  
  
  
  
舒缓的下课铃声奏起，与性爱的杂乱声音交织，给人一种不甚真实的倒错感。  
没了起初的顾虑，鸿上了见当前的动作可以称得上凶暴。每一次都几乎完全拔出，又插到最底。其间次次抽动都保证会大力摩擦过一片隐秘的区域，带出游作一声低喘。充足的锻炼保证这项运动能以恒定的节奏快速进行，发出“啪啪”的撞击声。  
“呜，慢，慢点，啊，啊啊！”  
细嫩的穴口被硬物不讲道理地摩擦到泛红，穴肉更是如此，抽出时连带着外翻，深入时又绞紧敏感地颤抖。前列腺被欺负得实在没办法，在狂猛的浪潮袭来前连隐藏都做不到，反抗的意识被揉碎成带着水声的黏腻呻吟。  
身体内部被搅动翻弄着，几乎要擦出火花。疼痛的电流又催生出快感，眼泪唾液汗水混合在一起不分彼此一塌糊涂。他别无选择，只能被侵犯着，寸寸细心地将粗大阴茎包裹住，用肉体记住这作孽的形状，痛苦又愉悦地。  
“游作，游作……”鸿上了见反复念着，如信徒般虔诚。在脖颈，锁骨，胸膛反复烙着不可覆盖的印记。胜利的凯歌，宣示着所有权，占有与被占有。像小孩子固执地用记号笔给喜欢的东西签上名字。  
“我爱你。”  
  
  
  
打第一次见就这么觉得了。  
新来的年轻数学老师在黑板上写下自己名字的时候，不，比这还要早，早得多。在走廊里一次偶然的对视。孔雀绿的眸子，清冷，带着些不可一世的傲慢神态。  
他当然不会注意到自己。就算情人节，书桌膛柜子里会被少女粉信封和扎着蝴蝶结的巧克力盒子填满。他的办公桌也会是一样，而自己只是组成泰山的一块石头。  
自己不过是一个普通学生。他过去未来会教的成千上万学生中的一片影子。  
桃李满天下。这句传统赞美教师的话语如今多么可恨。  
人类就是如此贪婪。  
  
  
  
刘海被汗润湿，服帖地粘在额头。完全是失控了的表情，瞳孔失焦，也不愿再去控制满是情欲的喘息。  
尽管只是生物最基本的生存本能，可藤木游作每次做爱时的娇喘都很诱人，煽动过头了。但是不控制是不行的。门外隐约有不长脑子的低年级生的打闹。不排除这些家伙意识到房间里在发生什么的可能。那么——  
稍微抽出一部分，鸿上弯下腰去交换了一个带着水汽的吻。  
舌头探入口腔并没费什么劲，很轻松就带动着游作的软舌纠缠在一起。把断片的嗓音与呻吟一同吞吃入腹还嫌不够，津液和呼吸也一并夺走。  
这个吻持续了很久，抽插却越发激烈。呼吸受制，游作发出“呜呜”的模糊抗议却收效甚微。窒息的当下，全身血流似乎都流向了私处。直到脑子都快过热熔掉了，才重获自由。  
游作大口喘着，意识迷茫成一瓶浆糊。下唇被吸吮到红肿。歇了片刻，游作又凑上去环抱住鸿上的脖子，轻啄他的嘴角。  
  
  
  
留意起这个有些狂妄的男生，是为什么来着？  
不是因为他的成绩，皮相，体型或者处理人际交往的能力——尽管这些都称得上优秀。面带微笑，彬彬有礼，绅士的表皮吸引了不论性别不论年龄的一大群人。  
朋友也好追求者也好，把他团团包围，从学习聊到日常——不冒犯的话题，什么都可以——大家都很开心，他也微笑着回复。  
公认的，男神一样的形象。  
可是人后，为什么会露出这样寂寞的表情呢？  
可以的话，不想看到他那样的表情。  
绕开办公桌上堆积如山的礼物盒，藤木游作看到了一个异类，扎眼而诡异的大红配嫩绿。  
拆开丝带，正中间就是一张卡片，优雅的花体字。  
“'我——喜——欢——你'，哇藤木君很受学生喜欢嘛！诶这个落款的Revolver是谁啊？”邻桌的同事岛老师已经大嗓门念了出来。正是上课，走廊很安静的时间，声音穿过没关的门，在走廊里回荡。  
藤木游作定在原地，不想说话。  
更正一下，不是在意那个鸿上了见，当然不是。  
是想掐死他，亲手，和岛直树埋在一起。  
  
  
  
“可，可是，你很烦。”恢复了些神智，游作断断续续回复。“先是情人节的，事情，还有这样那样的变态行为，比如，哈啊，现在。”游作翻了个白眼。  
鸿上闻言有些慌张，性器的动作也滞了滞。游作又忍不住弯了嘴角。  
可是永远都看不够他这幅样子。只是碰了一下就再难脱身，比大麻还好用。  
“但是，不讨厌。”藤木游作承认自己只有神志不清的时候才会这样乱说话。由于紧张，后孔颤抖着紧缩。“不如说，那个……”话到唇边还是刹住车，游作眼珠滑向一边，欲盖弥彰。  
“你说什么？”  
“咳，快，快点啦，被主任发现翘班，会扣工……”语气试图重回冷硬。“喂你别突然，动，动起来呀啊！”  
肉体撞击的声音无征兆地重新响起，在隔帘之间回响。也不知是因为片刻的休息足够回复体力，还是对方的爆炸言论影响大到让鸿上了见无法自控。  
游作双手抓住鸿上的肩膀，双腿内折，紧紧扣住对方的腰，使私处的贴合更为紧密，把炙热送向更深。肆无忌惮地把脆弱的部分全部暴露在侵略者的铁蹄下，摆着腰去配合鸿上的动作，还感到很兴奋，很快乐，兽性地想要更多。  
“游作，游作，快要射了！”阴茎的挺动逐渐加大了力度，没了章法。  
“嗯嗯啊，鸿上……我，也，”游作的手指也交缠上自己的性器。铃口持续冒着前列腺液沿茎身下滑，游作上下套弄黏糊糊的柱体的同时用力摩擦敏感的冠状沟。  
藤木游作从不会做这种事，死倔，即使是做爱时脸皮也薄的不行。今天却各个方面都打破了界限。  
真是要命。鸿上了见咽下唾沫。低喘也变得沉重。“哈啊，游作，叫我的名字，叫我了见。”  
前后的敏感点都被刺激着，游作几乎组织不出一个完整的想法。连皮肤上也沾满情欲的潮红，他空出左手自暴自弃般与了见十指相扣。  
“嗯，嗯嗯嗯鸿上，啊了见，了见，又变大了哈啊啊啊啊♡”脑子混乱得没办法，游作只得两个字节胡乱叫着，手指一挫顶端全部射在鸿上的腹部。  
几乎同时，鸿上也猛抽插几下 在温暖的穴内释放。  
悠扬的上课铃响起，可是这个空间里的人根本就听不到。  
  
  
  
激烈的性爱过后两人都有些脱力，就这样由鸿上了见抱住藤木游作，紧贴着躺在病床上顺气。  
“你还一直记得情人节那天的事？不，我是说——你早发现我就是那个Revolver了？”  
“Revol同学，你太小看我了好吗。”游作翻了个身与鸿上对视。“老师，就算是数学老师，对学生的笔迹也是很敏感的。”  
“所以你才答应……”  
“当然不是因为那个——啊啊就是因为那个。随你想吧。”游作又自顾自赌气，叹了口气拒绝回答这个问题。  
嗯，会答应当然不只是那个。  
但是会在意确实是因为那个没错。  
明明长着一双那么好看的手，材料工具也绝对不会太差才对——为什么会是那种结果啊？光看到那坨“大概”是心形的奇怪卖相就没法让人不怀疑成恶作剧，又甜得莫名其妙——  
藤木游作是这么想的，当下也完全没有隐瞒的意思。把苦水全倒出来还不解气，发狠咬住鸿上了见的胳膊，留下两排牙印。  
“诶？难道是化了？而且我觉得很好吃来着……”  
“这么大个人……”藤木游作撑着坐起来准备穿衣服。“你的sweet tooth我就不吐槽了。你送之前把那个装好的盒子放哪了？”  
“放哪……就装好之后——”鸿上也爬起来一脸思索。然后拍了下脑门。“啊，我把他放在灶台旁边做午饭了……对，对不起！”  
“我就说，包装的彩带一角都被燎黑了。”游作扎好领带看着这个大龄儿童。“果然我就不该接受。”  
“不好意思你说什么？再说一遍？”  
“我。说。会接受你这个中二智障没长心眼还泰迪的混蛋送的巧克力，真是瞎了眼了。”藤木游作瞪住他，准备撤掉沾了不明液体的床单。  
“你接受了。”刻意无视了所有形容词，鸿上了见笑得像个流氓。发言也的确是流氓。他一个箭步到游作身后，搂住他的腰，手感真好。“你喜欢我吗？”  
“你真恶心。”  
“床单我洗。”鸿上没撒手，力道还大了些。  
“交给你了。”藤木游作倒没犹豫。“好好洗，洗干净点明天送回来。”  
“离白色情人节没几天了，好期待啊，我会收到回礼吗？”身后的大龄弱智像小孩儿一样蹦开，一边穿衣服一边发问，一脸纯真。  
“你送了多少份巧克力？”  
“就一份啊~”  
“啧。”藤木游作背过去。  
“嘻嘻嘻~”鸿上穿好衣服，一把扯走床单叠在胳膊上。去取柜子里备用的床上用品。一转身看到了游作诡异的表情。  
藤木游作通常是不会笑的。笑了多半没好事。  
“你……不会下毒吧。”  
“你提醒我了。说吧遗言是什么。”  
“要回去上课了吗？夹着跳蛋回去吧。”  
“……  
不用等三月十四号。现在我就弄死你。”


End file.
